


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]提前转正

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]提前转正

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

现代AU，无矿石病设定

极大量私设及ooc，和老调重弹

不懂行业内的实际情况，如果有bug请无视orz

——————

星熊一手提着三杯豆浆，刚推开门走进来就被堆在自己桌上的一叠图纸惊了一跳：“我们是赚完这笔就退休吗？！”

诗怀雅仍埋头敲着键盘，说话声音不自觉加快：“赚不到这笔我现在就让你退休。”

星熊吐吐舌头，绕着三人的办公桌走一圈，把豆浆放到每个人的座位上。陈一手抓着头发趴在桌上画图，看上去不太乐意搭理人，星熊也不介意，自顾自坐到她对面去。

两年前三人一起从所在公司辞职，一起开了个做室内设计的小工作室，单子不多不少，收入勉强比肩曾经的薪水。诗怀雅自掏腰包包下半层写字楼，除去洗手间一共八个空房间，三人莫名其妙又如从前一般挤在一个办公室里，余下的房间一个做了会客室，一个做了茶水间，还有整整五个仓库，用来堆材料样品之类。

以前公司里的茶水间没有咖啡机，大小姐只得忍辱负重日复一日地喝速溶，如今翻身做老板，第一时间就订了一台咖啡机放在茶水间的台子上。谁知忙起单子来哪有时间给她慢慢等咖啡做出来，诗怀雅连五块钱一条的速溶咖啡都没时间冲泡，这种时候她就指使“实习生”星熊去给她跑腿冲咖啡。

星熊会落得实习生的名头还得从在新岗位工作第一天说起，陈和诗怀雅靠着猜拳决定上下级关系，谁知连着五局平局，正欲再来一把时星熊踩着平时上班的时间踏进新办公室，两人看她一眼，诗怀雅当即拍板决定她跟陈平起平坐同为老板，星熊作为实习生第一天就迟到，严重警告不得再犯，否则不予转正。

星熊无奈：“我怎么就成实习生了？”

没人跟她解释，陈冲着星熊点点头，意思是这是你应得的。

说到底也就是仗着三人关系足够好，或许还得加上星熊的脾气也足够好，反正老板与实习生同甘共苦，熬夜加起班来难分高下。星熊每每被指使去泡咖啡都能借着机会走两步透透气，也不知道算不算是诗怀雅对她的一种照顾。诗怀雅负责着与客户沟通的工作，常态就是一边打着电话一边噼里啪啦写邮件，陈挑着整体设计的大梁，比诗怀雅更没时间泡咖啡，这个工作落在星熊头上好像也是顺理成章。星熊的主要工作就是根据陈的设计给出具体可实施的方案，她与陈的搭档关系也由此而来。

……也顺带着打杂吧，实习生好像也就是干这个的，星熊蹲在地上翻箱倒柜，确认最后一袋咖啡豆确实用完了，没办法，只好摸出两条诗怀雅又嫌弃又使劲囤货的五块钱一条的速溶咖啡粉。两人的喜好她记得清楚，特意给诗怀雅多加了牛奶，给陈的那杯糖量减半，想了想又拿起一小包华夫饼，也不知道她吃没吃早饭。

把咖啡放到诗怀雅桌上时星熊跟她解释咖啡豆用完了，菲林嗯了一声，眼睛还盯着屏幕也不知听进去没有。星熊又转身看陈的桌上，已经被稿纸堆得没地方放下杯子，她叹一口气先把东西放自己桌上，去帮陈整理纸张。两人默契已深，陈反正也不用担心星熊会打乱她的工作，鬼族女人看了两眼把一部分纸片收在一叠夹好，总算是空出一小块地方。

星熊一手撑着陈的办公桌越过台面去拿放在自己桌上的咖啡和华夫饼，细心地撕开包装讲食物送到搭档嘴边，陈就着她的手咬住华夫饼，含混不清地说声谢谢，左手接过包装纸时小指划过星熊的手心。

又来！星熊对此习以为常，不知从什么时候开始两人就陷入了一种微妙的暧昧气氛，你来我往地撩拨一下，却又不留任何痕迹。星熊有时候想陈真可算是心理战的一把好手，将调情融入到生活中的细小琐事中的本领简直炉火纯青。但她似乎选择性忽略了自己也精于此道。

星熊想，瞎说，我可是真心中意老陈。可她知晓自己的心意却不懂得陈的想法，她们作为搭档的心有灵犀在此失效，却又神奇地在相互试探的过程中发挥作用，有来有回的调情每次都好像一拳打在棉花上悄无声息，这算不算一种另类的浪漫？

一声小小的尖叫唤回星熊的意识，诗怀雅喝了一口已经半凉的咖啡才发现是速溶，星熊翻了个白眼，这人刚才果然没听她说话，她用一句咖啡豆用完了堵住大小姐的嘴，继续低头看自己面前的方案。

她们这间一共只有三个人的工作室上个订单正收尾交接时一家叫罗德岛的公司找上来，星熊略扫一眼对方发来的邮件，大概是要装修四个员工宿舍，还要不同风格，每种风格的要求写得还算详细。这对这个新成立不久的工作室来说是个大单子，主要体现在一次性设计四个不同风格的房间，陈拿到平面图就开始埋头苦干，星熊暂时没什么事好做，就干起了实习生通常该干的事：打杂。

她泡了咖啡，扫了地，还用茶水间内的料理台做了顿午饭——诗怀雅显然把她对于茶水间的全部幻想付诸实践，与其说这是个茶水间倒不如说是公用厨房了。星熊端着盘子回到办公室勒令两人吃饭，陈即使是吃饭也开着诗怀雅刚发来的文档一条条看客户的要求，不知不觉间嘴角沾上了酱汁。星熊正倚着她的桌子看陈一上午的草稿，这时自然无比地伸手去抹陈的嘴唇，诗怀雅在她背后发出咳嗽声。

把我们俩这点事写成书应该挺好玩的，星熊想，实习生妄想泡老板，哈哈。

工作比想象更麻烦，诗怀雅在网上订的咖啡豆早早到了，却一直放在楼下的快递柜，直到终于有短信发进诗怀雅手机提醒她工作人员要清理柜子，她才于百忙之中抽出时间指挥星熊去把豆子搬回来。

到了最后几周连诗怀雅也指挥不动星熊，鬼族女人成天泡在仓库里比对各种材料，斟酌着怎么体现出最好的效果，同时还盯着罗德岛发来的预算计算成本。陈预备着时时根据星熊的反馈修改方案，直接陪着她蹲在仓库里讨论。

讨论着定制的中型活动设施该用什么木料时陈握住了星熊的右手，那玩意怎么看怎么像一个巨大的猫爬架，诗怀雅似乎对此流露出超出寻常的兴趣。两人手牵着手商量了一会要不要偷偷给诗怀雅也定做一个，就当送她生日礼物，最后陈在已经画得乱七八糟的材料清单上挑出一栏打了个重重的勾，星熊偷偷用小指去勾住女人贴在她手背上的食指。

最后完成这一单时诗怀雅几乎落下泪来，她与各个家具厂商沟通了几天，耳机戴得耳朵一阵一阵地痛，在办公椅上瘫了一会后弹起来要去冲咖啡。星熊偏头看着菲林冲出门去的背影，仰头靠在椅背上：“老陈啊。”

“什么事？”陈正站着活动颈椎，手搭在自己后颈处揉着。

“你说我实习这么兢兢业业，是不是可以考虑转正了啊？”

“你想做什么职位？”

“嗯……”星熊仍仰着头，手指蹭了蹭下巴：“老板吧。”

“想得美，”陈走过来，星熊这个角度恰好看见她的下颌线，然后陈又说：“不过你可以转正为老板的女朋友。”

然后陈不容星熊回答，低下头来亲亲她的脸颊：“恭喜。”


End file.
